<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee? by eurydicesflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127907">Coffee?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower'>eurydicesflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Antique Shop, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eurydice is just only minding her business in the antique shop ran by her aunt Persephone when Hermes' nephew came from the city to be one of the helpers in shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think it's about to time to upload my fic for hadestown! anw this fic was written last year and i know there's still some grammar mistakes, still, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost an hour as Eurydice slumps her head to the table resting after her shift in the antique shop. It was her part-time job from her aunt, Persephone. A soothing jazz music started to play from the coffee shop as people order from the counter— It was just a usual day for this town and for Eurydice. The aroma of the brewed coffee made her eased a little bit.</p><p>Despite resting for a little while, she felt that someone sat in front of her yet, she didn't mind. All she only wanted is to sleep besides she knows all of the people around this town, after all.</p><p>“Um, Miss?” the stranger gently poked Eurydice's head. Eurydice lifted her head and then saw someone she didn't know from the town. This fellow was new, since nobody in this town would wear a red bandana around their neck in summer. <em>He's quite cute though</em>, Eurydice thought. She didn't want to be disturbed but this guy looks like he needed some help. Eurydice rubbed her eyes as the stranger looks at her expectantly.</p><p>“I didn't mean to disturbed you but, do you know a man called Mr. Hermes? He was my uncle and I just got here to work for his antique shop.” the stranger smiled nervously to her. It only occurred to Eurydice that this stranger was the one that Hermes is talking about a while ago.</p><p>Eurydice overheard her bosses that there might be a new helper for the antique shop. It was not her intention to eavesdrop but since she’s bored in the antique shop, she still listened.</p><p><em>“My nephew, Oppius</em>—wait, is that his name? Eurydice said in the back of her mind—<em> might be coming on this day,” Hermes told Persephone as they walked towards the exit. “Might as well, I'll prepare the spare room for him to sleep on,” he added.</em></p><p>“Oh! You must be <em>Oppius</em>, Hermes talked about you earlier in the antique shop,” the young woman told him.</p><p> “Actually, my name is not Oppius, it was Orpheus,” he just smiled at her while Eurydice almost rolled her eyes but Orpheus is too good to roll her eyes at. “I never knew that Hermes has a nephew, it surprised me,” Eurydice told herself but Orpheus heard it.</p><p>“Well, I was never his nephew since we're not biologically related but my parents were friends to him and he just called me his nephew,” he said. She has a lot of questions to ask Hermes' 'nephew' but suddenly, the young man stood up. “Do you want some coffee? My treat.” Orpheus offered. <em>Oh my god, why does he smile like that, stop it, </em>Eurydice muttered in her breath.</p><p>She arched an eyebrow at Orpheus. “Wow, you're so straightforward to ask someone you just met, huh yet you still never knew my name,” she teased him. Orpheus just stared at the floor but he's still determined to treat her. “Well, it's not every day that someone would be offering you a coffee,” the young man told her.</p><p> “Oh, a flatterer. Hermes never told me that. Guess what Orpheus, thanks but, no thanks,” she said. “Well, since you are Hermes’ <em>nephew,</em>” she emphasized. “Name’s Eurydice. It’s nice to meet you Orpheus. See you around.” Eurydice smiled to him as she stood up and left the coffee shop. Orpheus just laughed and shook his head. He never expected that this girl would be so stubborn as his uncle only described that <em>Eurydice is really that cunning, young girl.</em></p><p>“Wait for me.” he told himself as he went to buy himself a coffee.</p>
<hr/><p>Dusts may cover the antique china but who would've thought that this could be a worth-selling artifact on this modern time.</p><p>Eurydice carefully wiped the fine china as she was instructed to do so. She won't admit to herself that she actually liked this job but if someone would help her, that would be great. Fortunately, Hermes called in Orpheus to work for him like for a month.</p><p>“Eurydice?” a familiar voice called.</p><p>“Yes, Persephone?” Eurydice puts down the china on its respective place and wiped her fingers to her sides.</p><p>“Hermes told me that you've met his nephew.” Persephone flashes a knowing grin. Eurydice just rolled her eyes and she knows that when a news like reach Persephone, most likely she will ready her ears for a lengthy discussion of romantic relationship and shit. “Is he cute? I know he's cute but for real, dear, is he cute?” Persephone asked Eurydice. All Eurydice can do is sigh and admit to her aunt that the young man is cute.</p><p>“Okay, he’s cute but it doesn't mean that there's a sudden spark between us, you're jumping to conclusions whenever I meet a guy whom I just met,” she said. Persephone just pat her niece's shoulder, just like the times when she lashes out.</p><p>“Well, not to be nosy.” Eurydice just arched an eyebrow to her. “You are already a young lady, Eurydice. You're maybe feisty but I know there is something soft in your heart, dear.” Persephone pointed to her own heart. “I may not be your mother, but I’m doing my best to be a mother figure for you. I only want the best for you, you know that. Come here, love.” She motioned for Eurydice to hug her and both women hugged.</p><p>“To be honest, Orpheus will buy you a coffee next time,” Persephone teased the younger woman.</p>
<hr/><p>Two weeks has passed when Orpheus has started working in the antique shop, she can’t hide the fact that he was really attractive. <em>Goddamn these hormones,</em> Eurydice thought to herself. However, as stubborn as she was, she never admits to herself that only for a week, she wanted to see Orpheus every day.</p><p>It was past 2 in the afternoon, when that time is not very common for most customers, she heard the bells chime in the entrance door. Eurydice muttered a curse as she saw it was Orpheus who walked through the door. Luckily, he didn’t go for her straight, he greeted first his Uncle Hermes.</p><p>Eventually, she pretended that she’s doing something in order to avoid looking at the young man. She thought that this was a great idea, but it was not.  As busy as she was, she never noticed that Orpheus has placed coffee on the counter not until he rings service bell.</p><p>“Ding!” Eurydice looked up. She saw that Orpheus placed a coffee in the counter.</p><p>“I told you he’s gonna buy you a coffee,” she heard her aunt somewhere in the shop.</p><p>She just shook her head and looked up once again to Orpheus, he smiled to Eurydice.</p><p>“Just wanna say, thank you, Orpheus,” she said. “For this,” she held up her cup, then sipped the coffee.</p><p>“Then, I think this is just a start. Do you want some coffee for another time? Not on this day, but the next day,” Orpheus started blurting out. Eurydice just smiled at his awkwardness. “Are you always like this?” she started teasing him.</p><p>“Well, why not? Some other time, I guess?” she then agreed, smiling at Orpheus as just sheepishly grinned at her.</p><p><em>I think that’s the start of their story, </em>Hermes thought to himself, looking at the two young people in the counter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>